Typical state-of-the art ToF LiDAR systems use either pulsed or continuous illumination. The latter uses a continuously time varying signal which can be represented as a sinusoidal signal. To detect the range of the target it is required to acquire the signal and determine any phase angle shift between the outgoing and the incoming signal. This shift is then used to calculate the distance from the source to the target.
Laser drivers for pulsed illumination LiDAR applications target pulse widths of greater than 4 ns. This relatively long pulse width limits the peak power that can be achieved due to eye safety concerns and increases range uncertaincy. Also laser drivers known heretofore consume lots of power and require a high biasing voltage. In some prior art driver the required biasing voltage is in excess of 200 volts or more. This is undesireable.
There is therefore a need for a laser driver which addresses at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.